Brina Palencia
Brina Michelle Palencia (born February 13, 1984 in Oklahoma, USA) is an American ADR director, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Chiaotzu in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Ciel Phantomhive in Black Butler, Juvia Lockser in Fairy Tail, Mikoto Suou in School Rumble, Rei Ayanami in Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone and Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance, Ruiko Saten in A Certain Scientific Railgun and Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Iris Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Ruiko Saten *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Ruiko Saten *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Silvia De Alisia, Seliane *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Mikono Suzushiro, Silvia De Alisia, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Shirayuki Hotogi *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Shirayuki Hotogi *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Maho Minami *Baccano! (2009) - Ennis *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Sayako Kuwahara *Basilisk (2006) - Young Gyobu, Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Young Ren Mihashi (ep12) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Sayaka Nakasugi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Sayaka Nakasugi, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Yafuri Chao *Black Butler (2011) - Ciel Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Ciel Phantomhive *Black Butler II (2012) - Ciel Phantomhive *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Eve, Tearju Lunatique *Blassreiter (2009) - Emil (ep13), Additional Voices *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Mamushi Hojo *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Mashu *Casshern Sins (2010) - Lyuze *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Nina Antalk *Claymore (2008-2009) - Priscilla, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Hokuto, Kun Osaki (ep4) *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Eliade, Peter, Ruben (ep38), Young Guzol (ep5), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Akane Sasanuma (ep1), Anna, Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Ibuki Mioda (Announced) *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Yin *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Yin *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Chiaotzu (ep3), Puar *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Chiaotzu, Puar, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Akira Soya *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Varona, Max Female Assistant (ep1), News Anchor (ep1), Shop Clerk (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Varona, Boy B (ep6), Girl (ep3), Max Female Assistant (ep6) *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Melissa Rosenberg *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Juvia Lockser *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Ayako Mitsuzuri *Fractale (2012) - Clain Necran *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Nina Tucker, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Brosh's Little Brother (ep49), Nina Tucker (ep4), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Kazuhiro Mitogawa *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Seimei (Teen), Shiki, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Lara *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Chiaki Kasai *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Ralph Fitzlard Deon de Lac *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Ichiko Sakura *Guilty Crown (2013) - Jun Samukawa *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Elsa de Sica *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Yukiko Nagata (ep2), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Kate Takayama, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Miss Umako (ep7) *Heroic Age (2009) - Bee No Bee, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Byurent, Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Ayako Kochi *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Natsuki Mogi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Natsuki Mogi (ep1) *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Natsuki Mogi *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps8-10) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Nanase Kudou *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Hibiki, Young Natsu Tanimoto, Yuka Izumi *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Pippi, Tomomi (ep34), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Louise (ep3), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Rita Ozzetti *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Popola (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Minoru Mineta (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Miharu Rokujo *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Yue Ayase/'Student No.4' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Yue Ayase/'Student No.4', Girl Walla (ep13), Shichimi *Noragami (2015) - Hinaha (ep9) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Sora, Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Tony Tony Chopper, Rongo (ep143) *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Ryoko Okami *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Shiro Takaoji *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Cowper (ep3B), Mika (ep5B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Aki, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep2A) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Rikako Oroyo *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Nao (ep5), Young Teruki Maeno (ep3), Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Raphael *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Tis *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Tokiko (ep5) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Nae Tennoji, Yoshiro (ep12) *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Juliet *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Kurumu Kurono *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kurumu Kurono *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Uma, Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Aya (ep3) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Tsukasa Takamine, Magic Cat (ep22) *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Aquamarine *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Mikoto Suou *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Mikoto Suou, Neko, Red Ranger (ep20) *Sekirei (2010) - Yukari Sahashi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Yukari Sahashi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Yumekichi (ep13) *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Tamama *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Kazumi Yoshida *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Kazumi Yoshida *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Lady in Waiting (ep7), Peasant Girl, Sacrificial Girl (ep4), Servant A (ep3) *Shiki (2012) - Shigeki Maeda (ep21.5) *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Georgie Hebert Walker Prescott III, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Broadcast Club Member (ep22), Female Student B (ep22), Flower Shop Girl (ep21), Masato, Nurse B (ep23), Tsubomi *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Shirayuki (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Chinese Girl (ep25), Girl (ep5), Meryl Tyler, Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Yumi Azusa *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kikukawa *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Holo *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Holo *Spiral (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Nae Tennoji *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Martha Shoebbeypower *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Luciana Mazzei (ep12) *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Honoka Sakurai, Brother (ep15), Miko (ep15) *The Future Diary (2013) - Yuno Gasai (2nd) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Kiefer Knolles *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Elsa *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Ahmey, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Ahmey *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Lignier, Natsuki Kasuga (ep1) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Touka Kirishima *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Touka Kirishima (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Elise Wasmeyer (ep2) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Akira, Additional Voices *Witchblade (2008) - Nanako (ep16) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Moro, Boy A (ep24), Female Voice (ep4), Girl 2 (ep3), Zashiki-Warashi, Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Young Hak (ep3) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Nina Tucker (ep2) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Tony Tony Chopper 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Ruiko Saten *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Vi Graythorn *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Vi Graythorn *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Chick *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Vi Graythorn *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Vi Graythorn *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Grand Cleric Callista *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Puar *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Ba, Broly (Young) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Chiaotzu, Puar, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Rei Ayanami *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Rei Ayanami *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Rei Ayanami *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Christin Gillum, Operator *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Juvia Lockser *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Juvia Lockser *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Ayako Mitsuzuri *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Natsuki Mogi *King of Thorn (2012) - Kasumi Ishiki *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Minoru Mineta, Additional Voices *Napping Princess (2017) - Kokone Morikawa/'Ancien' *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Natsuki Mogi *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Tony Tony Chopper, Female Rebel *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Kazumi Yoshida *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Luciana Mazzei *Summer Wars (2011) - Natsuki Shinohara *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Boy *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Moro 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita (ep2) *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Ayane Shido *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Ciel Phantomhive *Black Butler II (2012) - Ciel Phantomhive *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Yin *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Yue Ayase/'Student No.4' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Yue Ayase/'Student No.4' *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Mikoto Suou *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Kazumi Yoshida *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Lan, Additional Voices *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - Yuno Gasai (2nd) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl Italy (ep25), Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Chibi Italy (ep15) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Ayra, Lute 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Melika *Borderlands (2009) - Mad Moxxi *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Mad Moxxi *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - 360noscopeHeadshotz, Daisy, Gustava Yngelmo, Heller, Mad Moxxi, Young Angel *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Mad Moxxi *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Gerda, Lolo, Paper Lad *Farpoint (2017) - Adult Carol-Anne *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Stef *Monster Tale (2011) - Ellie *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Orcs, Weavers *Smite (2012-2015) - Artemis, Bizzy B Cupid, Cupid *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Mad Moxxi *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Maw (2009) - Frank *The Walking Dead: Michonne: A Telltale Miniseries (2016) - Paige *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Elizabeth, Joan, Mia *Westworld: Awakening (2019) - Kate Wesson 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Shizuku Tokikaze *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Anita Hailey *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Nyotengu *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Puar *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Arale Norimaki *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Chiaotzu *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Chiaotzu *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Arale Norimaki, Chiaotzu *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Chiaotzu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Bulla, Ghost *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Arale Norimaki, Bulla, Puar *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Arale Norimaki, Chiaotzu, Puar *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Chiaotzu *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Dungeon Hero X *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Hibari Takeda *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Hibari Takeda, Ines Almeida *Lux-Pain (2009) - Rui Yamase, Lil *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Tony Tony Chopper *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Rayfa Padma Khura'in *Shining Resonance: Refrain (2018) - Excella Noa Aura *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Cool-Headed Captain *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Videl *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (2018) - Kyatten *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Teresa Linares *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Elle Mel Marta *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Brigitte Ulrik Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (239) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (221) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors